theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 14, 2016/Chat log
7:09 Williamm258 not it hi bro 7:17 Dragonian King hi will 7:19 Williamm258 I made a SU AMV want to see it it was a request ? 7:20 Dragonian King ok 7:21 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/T1YjSuGmoqQ tell me what you think 7:29 Loving77 hiii silly 7:30 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to TAWW chat 8:19 Flower1470 Silly idk what I did to make you hate me but 8:19 Dragonian King lily this isn't about hate it's about LOVE 8:24 Flower1470 that is one of the biggest lies ive ever heard 8:26 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered chat. 8:33 Cfljony22 hey silly have u ever read the count of the monte cristo wait nvm that doesnt have any pictures in it 8:34 Dragonian King nice burn lily it's true though it's about the love between you and onion 8:34 Cfljony22 its pretty hard to be in love with a cartoon 8:39 Dragonian King tell that to lily 8:42 Cfljony22 thats not love lol Love is da burning passion for like bread thats love 8:43 Flower1470 garlic bread tho 8:44 Cfljony22 TRUE or those little this u get from olive garden things 8:48 Dragonian King you mean breadsticks we need a ship name for jony and bread 8:55 Cfljony22 or u could find a more productive use of your time other than shipping a food with someone u met online like poker! 8:56 Dragonian King aka wasting my money 8:56 Cfljony22 well 8:56 Flower1470 literally 8:56 Cfljony22 if u suck at it yea i guess try not to suck at poker if u do play it 8:57 Dragonian King Jony's Instructions For Life: try not to suck 8:58 Cfljony22 yes U call that wasting money? *look at the pic i just posted 9:00 Dragonian King wow you have a lot of that virtual currency 9:00 Cfljony22 5000 chips= 1 USD i put in 50$ so thats 500,000 chips 9.2 mill - 500,000 8.7 mill divided by 5000 9:02 Dragonian King one problem with that i don't really care 9:02 Cfljony22 1,740 USD well its not virtual currency 9:02 Dragonian King buy me something nice then 9:02 Cfljony22 how bout duct tape 9:03 Dragonian King pfft actually how about this send me half and i'll take care of the rest 9:04 Cfljony22 i would if it wasnt for the fact that im wasting my money so i cant :/ 9:07 Dragonian King waste it on me then 9:08 Cfljony22 i already wasted it all on gambling oh well 9:09 Dragonian King pffft ok let's ship jony with bread 9:10 Cfljony22 have fun ill be over here in my pile of debt 9:43 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:43 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:48 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Dragonian King oooooo i gtg, bye guys oh just lily bye lily 10:01 Flower1470 lol bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:01 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2016